


Execution Day

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 处刑日Pairing: All贝，弗贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 在背叛自己的贝吉塔心灰意冷放弃了抵抗之后，弗利萨对他进行了地狱般的处刑。Warning: 第一人称叙述完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	Execution Day

**Author's Note:**

> 具体来说，基于《龙珠Z》动画的85-86集。

对现在的我来说，他的身体与蝴蝶被撕碎下来的一片翅膀并无异致。  
催发出强大的最终形态以后，一时间我对这个星球顽固的重力都产生了错觉，曾经切实躺在我双臂间的贝吉塔也变成了某种轻飘飘的小东西……变得微不足道。当我用尾巴缠住他的脖颈时，需要像捏住一只受伤的蝴蝶那么小心，才能不直接将他的颈骨压成碎末。  
太渺小了。以至于难以感觉和计算。我的尾巴上传来他咽喉的颤动。还活着，只是与我远离了，力量的悬殊将他打回低等生物的原型。  
我似我应有的那么强大，他如他固有的那么渺小。虽然本就是如此，但可能我忽略这些太久了，我对贝吉塔的过分纵容，在细枝末节处，多多少少有，损害了我的强大。  
差不多到头了，不能再这样了。

贝吉塔知道我会怎样做。大约十年前或者更久，他曾陪同在我身旁，目睹过针对背叛者的处刑。  
弗利萨军在这方面军规森严，我允许他们掠夺，但是不允许任何形式上的背叛，哪怕是想一想也不可以。在处刑前倍加折磨，就是要确立这条严格的红线。我让多多利亚主持对叛徒的行刑，并要求所有分队的指挥官到场观看。  
特别是贝吉塔，我着他留在我的近旁，以便做较近的观察。  
他是不一样的，我对赛亚人的忠心程度始终存疑，我对贝吉塔的驯顺……今时今日我得承认，我对他表现出来的驯顺有种阻断神经反应一样的迷醉。他的奉承和温良态度，有时让我感到愉悦。我不经常能感到愉悦，因此更不想失去这种索然无味的愉悦。  
背叛的人来自与贝吉塔行星相隔遥远的星系，绝妙的是，他们却进化出了跟赛亚人类似的外貌。他的背叛没有给我带来多大的损失，或许不该小题大做，然而我乐于观察贝吉塔看到囚犯一瞬间时的反应  
……铁笼的门升起来，那孩子陡然看见囚犯的脸，那是与他极为相似的一张脸。贝吉塔的眉毛抖动了一下，他的眼睛里亮起“有趣”的微光。  
他可能意识不到，这是一场我专为他安排的偶遇，是一种表演。或者我其实想看他的表演。自从粉碎了贝吉塔行星之后，他向所有人封闭了关于故乡的评价和记忆，我需要确定他是否还留存有对赛亚种族的眷恋。没有最好——有也没什么不好，我有漫长的岁月和压倒性的力量，我可以把他的心打磨成我乐意的任何模样，所以其实无所谓，他那时到底怎么想。  
他能给点反应总是好的，我的安排没有白费。他眼里的火花闪动了一会儿就熄灭了，在注意到对方下半身的结构其实跟大多数飞行生物较为类似之后，他的热情就变冷了。这个他不认识的死囚，这个将要惨死的生物，并不是他的同类。  
我当然不会告诉他——我需要他没有同类。他的赛亚跟班早晚也会被我处理掉的，早晚。  
在此之前，我不允许他们彼此信任眷顾，我会做一些安排，让他们之间的关系很坏。

那是一场漫长的处刑。宽阔的广场上聚集着整束的人群。贝吉塔不在此列。  
在早已准备下的观景“包厢”里，我接受他殷切的服务。第一形态下，我那耽于欢乐的返祖器官在他的舌头刺激下会从腹内探出。我知道贝吉塔不喜欢我的东西，毕竟我们是不同样的物种。但我曾坚信，只要精神足够强大，他不会被物种之类的想法所约束。  
他是能从我身上找到乐子的，我已经教过他很多了，从他还是干涩无味的果实开始，我就灌溉以甘美的蜜酒。固然用肉体交欢是较原始的方式，如果对方是贝吉塔，我会觉得这样耽于享乐也并非一桩蠢事。  
当我的侍从官萨博在广场中央指挥士兵将叛徒的四肢用特殊的能量锁链吊起展开，做着那些无趣又漫长的刑罚筹备时，我允许自己耽于享乐，让贝吉塔亲吻我的东西。  
这个赛亚孩子自幼就很狡黠，并不老实。他总想着能将我们交媾的时长缩短，他卖力地吸吮我，舌头反复逡巡在较脆弱敏感的尖端，显然是一种明目张胆的偷工行为。他希望早点结束，这说明我还没完全将他征服。他还没有成熟。  
那时我竟以为自己还有很长的时间去等待他变得熟透多汁，那时我竟没有对他不诚实的种种做派引起重视。是我失误。  
那时我只是乐于戏弄他，故意在他努力大张着的口唇中施压，我加快在他舌头上的摩擦，故意让他以为我就要结束这个了。他憋着呼吸，我能感觉到不愉快的抖动反复在他的咽喉深处。他以为憋住气再忍一忍就可以，我就喜爱在这时候将东西抽离，揪住他把他拖进我的怀抱里。  
即使他持续干呕，我也会立刻刺穿他。终有一日他会在我刺穿他时发出喜悦的尖叫而不是痛苦的干呕，他会习惯的。我会教养他，也会恐吓他。我会改变他。  
刺入他的肉体这件事，总能让我产生一种杀死他一般的快慰。如果我杀死他，他就完全不会再有另外的命运了，他的命运将只剩下被我杀死这一种。这个念头，一直在我的心底里徘徊不去，得承认，这几乎就是我的一项备用方案。  
贝吉塔很少在被我使用时哭叫。他是很强悍的，偶尔他会发抖，我不了解他是因为快乐还是因为痛苦在颤抖，又有些时候，他会发出断断续续的低哼。他的毛孔会渗出黏腻的汗水，他的尾巴的骨节会紧张到绷直。  
他会用力——夹紧他的身体——即使这不从他的心愿。一度我确实享受这所有一切。  
我扳着他的下巴，让他透过我们面前的巨大弧形视窗，观赏那个被折磨的死囚。多多利亚很有耐心地亲自打断他的一条条骨头，隔着皮囊，血肉都要捣成碎末。  
贝吉塔被我命令不能移开目光，有一瞬间，我注意到他尾巴上的毛尖竖立，整条棕色的细长尾巴都变得毛绒绒的。  
这代表他害怕了吗？抑或是他嗜血好斗的本性在酷刑中摸到了新的出口？  
我思忖着，突然贝吉塔细瘦的肩膀震抖起来，他大口大口地吞着空气。  
在我被最原始的终极的快乐攫获之前，这个赛亚人居然利用我对他的挞伐，抢先赢得了高潮。  
或许他如我渴望的一样。或许是观赏酷刑的刺激催化了他的瓦解投降。无所谓……  
我确真记得的，就只有他微颤着竖起来的毛尖，他的正副躯壳霍然收紧又转而完全松弛下来的感觉。  
嫩滑的血肉，在肚子里面，完全没有设防。他自愿又不自愿地被我剖开了，又里里外外都涂抹改造过一遍。  
那一刻我误以为自己大权在握，应得尽得。

孰知今日我将亲手处刑一个新的叛徒，即是贝吉塔本人。  
我须亲自将他拆碎杀死，来完全他在我的历史里写下的这一段故事。赛亚人的故事。  
当我用尾巴卷紧他的脖子，将他高高举起，我遗憾地发现，他的尾巴已经断掉，我很难从他完全放弃抵抗的身体上揣摩出他的想法和情绪来了。  
他那么轻，而且那么弱，当我的拳头砸在他的身体上，皮囊内部的骨骼与器官被力量波动迅速震裂毁碎，神经哀戚苦闷的反弹清晰可辨。毫无疑问，疼痛饱含着巨大的能量，正沿着他仅剩的感知结构四处飞窜游走，我能感觉到他犹在勉力地吞咽。  
已经注定要死、要失去呼吸了，可是无法抗拒活着的身体，他仍旧需要空气。只消我的尾巴略略松懈，他就开始了断断续续的呼吸。他的咽喉，在非常痛苦地发抖，空气里充满了他的血的气味。过去我常觉得那气味颇为甜美……它确实甜美。  
我的贝吉塔已经破碎到不可能还原了。无论是身体还是精神，我有一点点的遗憾，但我并不觉得懊恼。碾碎他的肉体这件事，固然不能给我带来比过往更多的快乐，可是，如果我杀死贝吉塔……他就完全不会再有另外的命运了。  
贝吉塔的命运只能剩下与我密切相关的结局，被我杀死是最方便的方式。  
从此后我不必再悬心被他背叛的可能了。他已经背叛过我，我又正在杀死作为叛徒的他。这样就很好吧，我不可能再在客观实在的技术层面上失去他，任何人也不能再让我失去贝吉塔了——包括贝吉塔本人在内，当他死去，他就再也做不到了。  
我希望他在地狱里也能被我带来的感觉所萦绕，那些记忆和感觉在“他”彻底消失以前，能够越深刻就越好。  
他是我的东西，是我的财产，我的所有物。我让他在那些来自地球的虚假的战士面前，在那些弱者和孩童面前受尽凌辱，他到死透了也不会忘掉这么做的人是我。  
我向来讨厌背叛者，我一贯严惩军队的叛徒。贝吉塔，他在我的抚养下活到今天，他当然是晓得的。  
他的盟军和战友，那些边境行星赶来的小东西，没有一个能动一动，能做点什么，来动摇我的杀意。他们眼睁睁看着我将贝吉塔碾成碎末，他们看着我将他仍在泥尘当中，好像扔一件普通的垃圾。  
太不值得了……  
就为了这些家伙吗？我不知道在地球上贝吉塔到底遇到了什么，他本该是由我完整打磨的思想产生了裂痕，有野草从中衍生。  
无所谓了，他马上就要死了。毫无抵抗甚至没有惨叫，他成功地在我这里获胜了。他抢在我之前，杀死了自己，他从精神上把自己先行掐死了。  
他封闭了他的精神，他吞食了所有的痛苦，然后不出一声。他为什么不求饶呢？我喜欢看他卑躬屈膝。当他向我鞠躬的时候是多么乖巧啊，真遗憾，即使我的肉体已经非同往昔，我还是有些留恋于他灵活的眼神和只为我展开的身体。  
现在已经没用了，这残躯当中所有的火光都完全熄灭了。贝吉塔烂泥一样躺在那里，我甚至在他濒死的眼睛里看到了弱者独有的热泪。  
……真是令人恶心。

站在贝吉塔的面前，我被他的渺小弄得索然无味。  
“真没意思，看你连一点战斗意志都没有了。虽然嫌快了一点，现在就让你轻松一点吧。”  
这样说着的我，已然做下了最终的决定。这个赛亚婊子就在我的脚尖前面流着眼泪，并且咳出鲜血。已经不可能得救了，其实即便我放过他不管，他也会在漫长的痛苦之后等到死亡。  
他所求的只是在这个世上与我分别而已。如此而已。  
我揪住他的防护服，准备一击就了结他的痛苦。他曾勉力保护过的那些弱小生物，明知我将终结他，也始终没有为他拼死一搏。  
贝吉塔闭上了眼睛。我幻想过他被我杀死时最后的眼神，然而他依旧狡黠且叛逆，他连这个也不打算给我。  
真是没意思透了……我将力量凝聚在指尖，我打算把他的心脏掏出来——！  
就是在这一刻，一股强大的战斗力，凝结成贴着山脊与大地袭来的飓风，撞击在我的身体上。我第一次感觉到“那个男人”！  
他还没抵达，还没有抵达……此刻他还在天空里飞，没有抵达我的近前，我扭转头，视线中还没有他。  
我只是感觉到他的战斗力，能知悉他生机勃勃，而且强大。  
我不知道什么样的一个生物要过来了，但我知道那家伙是冲着我来！  
我瞪大了眼睛，等着那股战斗力的主人出现。  
就是在这时候，是在这时候，在此时现下，我感觉到贝吉塔已经完全碎裂瘫软的身体，微妙地弹动了一下。  
他的眼皮抖动着，他的眼睛甚至还没睁开呢。然而我已感知到他。  
那是非常明晰的、跃动的、热烈的生命之火。在我手指间，在被撕碎的蝴蝶的断翼上倏然点亮了。  
他熄灭的灵魂忽然又变得明亮了。

我不知道来的是谁。  
我也不知道来人到底有多强大。  
管他呢……  
我只是发现贝吉塔的手指抽搐着，他的口腔里溢出了充满鲜血味道的短句。  
那依稀是非常短促的发音。  
是一个名字？或者一句咒语？  
在震天的空气爆鸣声中，烟尘四起，我的听觉器官深受其扰，嗡嗡震动。我的贝吉塔仍在我的掌握中，他的躯壳正在狂风与尘埃当中苦痛地发着抖。  
我分辨出他的呻吟了。  
“……罗特……”他似乎正在念着咒。  
“卡……卡罗……特！”他正是在念这样的咒。  
啊，随便吧——单凭这也救不了他，不是吗？  
也许我需要先让风停下来，才能继续对他的处刑。这是我的决定，也是我的意愿：我早已决定，只能由我来实现贝吉塔的命运。  
如果有风干扰我，我会让风声闭嘴暂停。

END.


End file.
